


I Tried...

by Nikita



Series: Remember [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikita/pseuds/Nikita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set during Star Trek III: Search for Spock, takes place shortly before Kirk finds McCoy sitting alone in the dark of Spock's sealed off rooms.</p><p>Prelude of the Remember series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Tried...

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Star Trek III: Search for Spock, takes place shortly before Kirk finds McCoy sitting alone in the dark of Spock's sealed off rooms.
> 
> Prelude of the Remember series.

*.*.*

I tried to stop him.

I reached out and touched him. Such a rare instance unless he’s injured and I’m treating him. I touched him…and he distracted me. Turned my attention onto my patient and then touched me,

I tried to stop him. Cold comfort. And it’s cold. 

Here. 

Alone. 

In the dark. 

Where am I? 

My quarters. I should return to my quarters. It’s late.

Cold. The ship’s temperature is never quite warm enough.

I tried to stop him. I failed.

My quarters. Why are they sealed? I must meditate.

Focus…I cannot focus. My emotions…I cannot control them.

My body. Why did they leave it?

I tried to stop him. 

Remember…

I tried to stop him,

And I failed.


End file.
